Pirate Ships
by cranberieee
Summary: As long as that Spanish idiot decides to stay the morning instead of going straight home to his little Italian, he's assured that they're still in love. Just like before, on their pirate ships.


_A/N: Sooo this probably won't have much details regarding where they are or how this scene came to be; I just really needed to write something graphically sensual right now. Shoosh pervy-side, don't be like that._

_Derp. Anywaaaays- here's a drabble of my OTP. It has A LOT of yeah. Actually, it's mainly composed of yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaah. Enjoy!_

_Review if you want me to make another one of these! _

_Or preferably make a legit story and putting in one of these!_

**xxx**

Pale fingers made their way to his neck, softly yet wantonly pushing him down so that his still acidic tasting mouth collided with chapped pink lips. Forest green eyes glazed with lusts disappeared under tan eyelids rimmed with long brown eyelashes as chaste kisses were planted against them. A Spanish man keeping his balance over his lover on all fours, silk sheets grasped by his hands as arms of an obviously fairer complexion caressed his backsides in places that made him feel ecstatic.

"Antonio~"

It came out as a cooed whisper from another man with green eyes, ones that shone like emeralds as he licked his lips in a sensual manner. Antonio's eyes fluttered open and he lavished the sight underneath him; it was his dearest Arthur, blonde and British, making one of those quirky faces that made his heart considerably accelerate. Antonio shook his head, which made his already disheveled head of brown hair messier before he took the chance to swoop down to, capture the blonde's lips again. There was a bit of a tussle as their lips were locked. The Brit in trance was nipping on Antonio's lip with a few low groans the reverberated into the caverns of the other's mouth. But of course, a Spanish man cannot be beaten in the likes of passion so the brunette would nip, bite, and kiss back with as much if not with more force.

"Ah-thurr."

Swollen lips managed to squeeze out before being taken again. Fair fingers were crawling down the Spanish man's exposed back, leaving goosebumps where they seemed to touch. Antonio arched into those small touches, lifting the sheets that covered them and making them pool at his lower regions. This revealed them to an empty beige room, clothes all scattered and a curtain drawn window with a balcony. They were, in that very moment, as alone as they could be.

_Slap._

Arthur's hand hit Antonio's ass hard. The Spanish man let out a hissed curse in his native tongue, which rewarded him with a victorious smirk from the blond under him. The very same hand found it's way up and stroked Antonio's face, his bronze skin brushed with delicate blanch ones. Cupping his cheek, the pale hand moved to thumb along Antonio's lips. The two of them looked at one another with a certain solemnity. Lips were pried open as Arthur pulled Antonio down to him for another kiss. Tongues fought for dominance as an arm snaked around a tan waist, tugging the rest of weight downwards and atop the smirking Brit who's lips were still occupied. Three fingers were presented in front of the Spanish man's face right after their heated lip lock broke.

"Suck."

An accent coated the words and need simply pronounced it even more. Without a word, Antonio took in all three fingers within his mouth. He coated them in an ardent frenzy, snaking his tongue through the spaces in between and bobbing his head slightly. The action made Arthur shiver in all the heavenly ways possible. Antonio's breath hitched when a wet finger was suddenly wriggling into his entrance. The blond eyed the other tentatively as he rubbed soothingly the expanse of his lover's back while his other hand did more devious deeds involving tight holes and slickness. Carding the covers with the last of his strength to balance, Antonio let himself slump against Arthur; head on the other's shoulder and face buried into the pillows. Arthur takes this opportunity to shift his head to face Antonio and murmur sweet nothings directly at the brunette's ear. He made sure to drop extra sugar on each of his words as another finger joined his first.

Sultry moans escaped as a scissoring motion was inside of him, Antonio didn't have a single nerve of shame, which only ignited something in the blond. Arthur then bit down on a tan earlobe, simultaneously hooking his fingers at the right area causing Antonio to see stars. An inaudible scream and a look of mixed feelings crossed the Spaniard's face before he ultimately shuffled his hands around then settled for gripping fair shoulders, surely leaving eventual marks. Arthur grunted as the brunette practically adhered to him, sending his fingers further into the moist, tightening warmth. He could feel his vital areas stirring so he retracted his fingers and propped up on his elbows.

"Poise up, Imperio Espana. It's time to get on your stallion."

Antonio reluctantly released his clutch on the blond with a look of annoyance and shifted himself so that he sat up right on Arthur's sensitive parts. The brunette placed his hands on a pale toned chest; he decided to have some fun and pinch some pink nubs presented before him. An indignant moan echoed through room from British lips, Antonio smiled and started to sway his hips against the blonde's. This caused Arthur to continue releasing incoherent sounds of pleasure like his gasps and soughs. Green eyes blinked back though half lidded with gold eyelashes, the Brit traced down his hands to Antonio's hips and held the other until he stilled.

"Cripes. Stop. Bloody. Teasing."

A melodic laugh came out as a response and this just irritated the testy blond. He gave Antonio's hips a clutch before he forced them down to meet with his sudden jerk up. It's unfortunate for him though because after years of this, the Spaniard has learned how to catch himself before he lets out any delicious sounds. They'll come though, later on. Arthur reassured himself as he reached lower so that he could align his member with the other's puckered opening. When he was done, he gave the other a small nod. Antonio knew exactly what to do next. The brunette adjusted his lithe yet muscled body; he gripped the sheets below him as he did and once he was sure he was in place, he slowly lowered himself until something wet and warm was knocking upon his backdoor.

"¿Listooo~?"

"Not yet."

"¿Listo ahorrrraaa~?"

"Ye-AHHHHHH!"

Before Arthur could respond properly, the Spanish man before him had gone done on him fully. He was sheathed to the brim and he could see with his sensually hazed vision that Antonio is biting his lip, holding out more sounds, and is gripping the bed below him like a lifeline. Arthur smirked, he knew that when Antonio was doing this was a sign that he's holding back more than he can. The Brit never understood why the Spaniard insisted on constantly teasing him, they could just let loose and let things happen, but to his dismay, and it would be more often like this.

Antonio had gone to sleep almost immediately afterwards. Arthur stayed up as usual and sighed. He ran a hand through the other's hair, the contrast of colours making him smile. The blond shifted away messy hair to place a kiss on a tan forehead. He made his fingers dance downward onto Antonio's face, neck, and stopped at his shoulders. Arthur pulled up the sheets and covered up the snoozing figure beside him.

"_Far away…_"

Notes flowed through his lips as he settled on the bed. Arthur looked to the ceiling and continued to hum. He spooned the body next to him, enjoying the warmth he had been longing for. The two of them don't have the luxury of meeting up as much as they want because it would be strange. Arthur inhaled the scent of Spain, spices and land. Where was the smell of seawater now?

"_Pirate ships_

_Pirate ships child_

_Merry and bold_

_ Sparkling and rich child_

_Coming to dock_

_Right at your feet_

_ Tonight_."

Arthur let the song fill the room. Today, they aren't on pirate ships anymore. They aren't pirates. Nor are they the adversaries of the century. So why doesn't Antonio blurt out his love for Arthur though it's obvious already. At first, he thought it was just for the sex but when things started getting slower and tears started coming, he knew that it wasn't. He was glad that it wasn't. Arthur was certain that it wasn't whenever he'd wake up in the morning to breakfast and a blabbering Spaniard.

"_Tonight_

_Coming to dock_

_Tonight_

_In the stars_

_In the stars child_

_See the people_

_In the stars child_

_They will sail_

_Right through your window_

_Tonight_

_Into your window_

_Tonight._"

Lights out. Yes, there's no animosity anymore between them. Then why doesn't Antonio say he loves him? Next time, Arthur vows that he would manage to squeeze out those words from the brunette. Next time. He brushed the other's cheek. He can't wait for whatever Antonio plans to cook up for him. As long as that Spanish idiot decides to stay the morning instead of going straight home to his little Italian, he's assured that they're still in love. Just like before, on their pirate ships.

"_Far away child_

_Turn your eyes_

_Far away child_

_I will sleep_

_Right down beside you_

_Tonight_

_I will sleep_

_Tonight_

_I will sleep_

_Tonight_."

He stretches. It was just the break of dawn. His internal body clock just senses the absolute right time to wake up. Antonio smiles at the British man curled up beside him. He slowly gets up and pats the nest of blond hair; feeling a bit mischievous, he leans in and steals another kiss from pink lips. A quick shower, a dress-up in haste, and he takes a look at Arthur whom he knows won't wake until much later. He smiles, walks off thinking of that Vasquez eggs would be nice for breakfast.

**xxx**

_A/N: Sorry bbys if I cut the smut because my perviness subsided_

_/and I just couldn't anymore omg/_

_Sooooo REVIEW please, I beg of you omg I won't bite. Cipes._

_Anyways, a little birthday gift for myself. Oh. HAPPY ANNIV FOR THE FALL OF THE BERLIN WALL (I'm in Asia so yeah, time diff- might not apply to some people)_

_Kiddos, I would also like to point out the SpUk ain't just about SEX. I'm a firm believer of that. Derpa Derp._

_Oh. The song England's singing is: _

_Pirate Ships – The Cure ;)_


End file.
